


Soul: Backstage Stories-Child's Play

by ElhiniPrime



Series: Soul: Backstage Stories [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Babysitting Mahem, Gen, Little Kid-size bots!, Magic, Wishes Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily swears it was an accident…all she wanted to do was see what exactly her power was and she was sick of being the youngest. She wasn't expecting to take care of five little spirits and two little Spring Suits with her big brother… AU post- Soul:Guardian Angel where no one was separated and they rebuilt the first game location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it (or resist!) the image of little toddler-size bots and toddler spirits would not leave! So, when I should be working on my Tron story Voiceless It Cries, I end up writing about little kid-bots and outta control powers.
> 
> By the way, if anyone wants to do covers for these stories (including the Soul books)...I'd highly encourage it!

Chapter 1

Careful What You Wish For

Most people would say 'no' to working the holiday shift when they didn't have to and the building was closed. Jeremy, however, didn't mind one bit. It just meant that he wouldn't be bothered by anyone and he had more time to spend with the spirits that haunted the pizzeria.

Jeremy walked into his office just to hear the faint strains of music and to see his sister's slender form laying on the floor, eyes closed as she contentedly listened to the iPod that Jeremy had brought in.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as Emily's glowing silver eyes opened and looked towards her brother before looking at the pale blue sparks that flickered from her hands, dancing around her fingers.

"You could say that," she smiled, closing her hand and cutting off the blue sparks.

She sat up as Jeremy sat in the chair, his hands on his knees.

"It just amazes me how much technology has changed," she told him, "I mean…all we had was a music box to keep… _that_ …tame,"

"Can you do anything else besides a light show?" he asked, nodding towards her hands.

Emily opened her hands and shrugged.

"Dunno," she replied, "I've been experimenting but I haven't seen anything other than being able to stop Matt and Mike's shadows in their tracks,"

She rubbed her head as she gave a sheepish smile.

"Mike still threw me pretty far," she admitted, "She's…pretty powerful on her own,"

"Ah, but you're powerful too," Jeremy smiled, pulling his sister into a hug, "I've seen what you can do,"

Emily blushed and snuggled deeper into her brother's chest.

"I missed you so much, Jeremy," she murmured.

"I missed you too, Em," Jeremy told her…right as his sister's form burst into smoke and streamed out of the office.

Jeremy gave a sad sigh as he heard the shrieks of pain from seven voices. Although, he didn't give two cares about Scott…hearing the child-like shrieks and then the scream of an adult woman always made Jeremy uneasy.

"Well," he sighed as he got out of his seat and picked up a toolbox, starting to head out of the office, "Let's get to work…"

And that's when he heard the faint tinkling of a music box.

_"_ _All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought t'was all in good fun…Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

There was a shriek and a black and white blur tackled Jeremy, making him fall to the ground with a girlish scream.

"Gotcha!" Emily giggled as she sat on Jeremy's chest.

"Haha,  _very_  funny, Em," he growled, gently shoving her feather-light body off him.

"You scream like a little girl," she chuckled as she drew her thin, slender body up to its full six foot something height, "I never noticed that before,"

"So I scream like you then?" Jeremy teased, poking one of the white buttons on his sister's chest.

The spirit gave a giggle before hugging Jeremy once again.

"I love you, big brother" she purred happily, burying the porcelain mask into his chest.

"I love you too, little sis," Jeremy told her before holding her thin form out just a little bit, "I gotta get to work, Em. I'm almost done fixing Mike…she  _should_  be able to walk again tonight,"

"I'll come with!" Emily chirped, her pale silver eyes shining happily.

Jeremy shook his head.

"Maybe next time, Em. Mike's been pretty irritable lately especially since she knows she's  _so_  close to walking again…she might go off if you're in there and damage herself even further,"

The two lights flickered, like Emily was blinking rapidly, before…

"O-oh," the black and white spirit muttered, "O-Okay. I'll um, I'll just wait 'til you're done then,"

"Thanks, Em," Jeremy smiled, stroking the top of her head gently, "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

And he was gone.

* * *

Emily hugged her arms as she turned her head towards the dining area. Ever since Fazbear's Fright burned down a few months ago, they'd all been living in the old location where both Mike and Jeremy had worked. The owners decided to repair everyone, even Spring and Gold and Foxy. They only one they hadn't fixed yet was Gold…and Jeremy took it upon himself to fix the motor parts at least while the owners got everything else. They'd reopened Pirate's Cove (after replacing Foxy's metal teeth and hook with rubber ones so that they couldn't even puncture paper) and were planning to have some sort of show with Spring and Gold.

The spirits were still set free during the day, but the downside was that they couldn't leave the building unless Jeremy was with them. So that meant Mike didn't really get to see her son that often…and it really upset her. Jeremy wasn't even sure that he  _wanted_  to bring the little boy to the building…seeing as Scott was still wandering around…in a solid form. Thank goodness though that Spring was able to put him in his place if he even  _tried_  to step outta line.

Emily could hear the other spirits wandering around, laughing and enjoying being with their friends…and she couldn't help but wonder if Jeremy liked being around them more. It was just…everyone but  _her_  had a neat ability. Matt controlled shadows, Amanda would short out electricity or shock things, Sam could teleport, Robby ran at high speeds, Scott could create multiple versions of himself (though they were harmless), and Mike was a mix of everyone  _but_  Scott. All Emily could do was make a little light show. And it wasn't fear that she was  _technically_  the youngest. After all, Scott was 44 when he died, Mike was 26 when she was killed, Robby was 12, Matt was 11 and three quarters, Sam was 10 and Amanda was 8. Emily was seven when Scott murdered her…making her the youngest. If he had succeeded in killing Mike when he killed the others, Mike would have been the youngest at 6, but now…

Emily shook her head as she closed her eyes.

It wasn't  _fair_!

 ** _"_** ** _He'd probably like you more if you could_** **do** ** _something besides a pretty light show,"_**  a voice whispered.

"Leave me alone," Emily growled, holding her hands to where her ears would be, "Get out of my head!"

 ** _"_** ** _You could show him…"_**  the Marionette whispered and Emily shuddered, shaking her head,  ** _"You're_** **much** ** _more powerful than they are…you're the Puppet Master now…"_**

"I don't care!" Emily cried, not noticing the blue glow around her hands, "Just leave me alone!"

**_"_ ** **_Pity being the youngest…you've seen the most, you should be in charge…"_ **

"I wish I  _wasn't_  the youngest!" Emily finally yelled…right as a blue flash engulfed the area and illumined the whole building.

When it died, Emily looked up…and froze.

"What…did I just do?!"

* * *

"There you go, Mike," Jeremy smiled, putting away his screwdriver and standing upright, putting his hands on his hips, "All done. Try out your new legs,"

Mike shakily got her feet. She stood upright, trembling slightly before cautiously putting a foot forwards. The golden bear's eyes lit up happily as she didn't go tumbling to the floor.

 ** _"_** ** _He does a good job,"_**  Gold approved, making Mike smile,  ** _"Now, we just need to convince the owners not to leave us in the corner anymore,"_**

Mike embraced Jeremy, making him gasp in pain at the crushing hug. Mike winced and let go slowly.

"Ooops, sorry, Jeremy," she apologized, "Guess I don't know my own strength,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Jeremy snorted as another glint of gold caught his eye, "I know you're back there! Scaring me isn't gonna happen this time,"

A soft growl sounded as two pale green lights flickered on.

"Be glad  _she's_ there. Otherwise, it'd be different," Scott's voice growled before the golden rabbit slunk away out into the main room.

Jeremy saw Mike jerk like someone shoved her before a heavy golden paw placed itself on his shoulder.

 **"** **Don't worry about him,"**  Gold said, her paler gold gaze glowing gently,  **"Spring's not strong enough yet…hopefully he will be soon and** ** _then_** **we'll make sure that demon won't be a problem,"**

"I forget, there's two of you there," Jeremy sighed as Gold gave a glitchy laugh and jerked again as Mike took control.

"And it's no less annoying," the spirit deadpanned before walking past him into the main room with the others, "I'll be with Robby if you need me,"

Jeremy gave a nod…right as a blue flash seared through the area, along with Emily's yell. The man raced out the door and saw Emily standing perfectly still in the hall entrance.

"Em?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Emily turned a frightened look towards her brother, her permanent smile seeming more concerned than happy…

"Jeremy…it was an accident!" she told him, "I-I don't know what happened! One minute they're normal and the next… _that_!"

Jeremy tensed, ready to sprint back to the office and slam down the doors at the first sight of a black and white eye…and froze.

For instead of six, six to seven foot tall bots…there were six tiny, toddler-sized animatronics, all of whom were knocked out cold on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Marionette is still there...not very powerful at all, but there. Next time, the little bots all wake up...with no memory whatsoever...just that they know they're not supposed to be like that!


	2. Baby Bots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! I just...I needed to write. Today's...not been the best of days. I get home and I get verbally and emotionally attacked by family because of that second job. Most people scream and fight back (I did a little of that I admit), others stew on it (I do that too...) and some resort to physical violence (not me). I guess the only escape I have is writing and listening to my music. It makes me happy to see someone getting joy from this. I just wish that I could make my family happy the way I make you guys happy...anyway, enough with the sad sob story...you guys want the cute fun stuff :) Actually...I might have had a bit too much fun here...

Chapter 2

Baby Bots

Jeremy blinked rapidly as he looked at the tiny little bots. At one point, he would have hated to admit it…but they actually looked quite adorable. Now, he was too busy trying to figure out what the heck happened.

"Emily…what did you do?" he whispered.

"I- **I** -I did **-didn'** -didn't mean t- **t-t-to!**!" Emily cried, her voice glitching, "It was an ac- **acci-** accident! They're g **onna**  ha-hate me!"

Jeremy grabbed his sister's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Emily Lorraine Ella Fitzgerald, calm down! They're not going to hate you!" he told her, watching in a little bit of shock as the Marionette in his arms suddenly stiffened before going completely limp while smoke streamed out of it, revealing a form that he hadn't seen in  _years_.

The little, silver seven-year old looked up at her brother, shaking badly.

"How could they hate you?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her, "Honestly, Emily, the only one they'd hate is Scott, not you. You're they're friend,"

"I _shrank_  them!" she cried before bursting into tears, the silver pearls streaming down the dark grey trails in her skin.

Jeremy opened his mouth to comfort her…right as a soft whirring sound caught his attention. He turned around just to see the itty-bitty version of Mike blink open her golden eyes. Emily burst into smoke, pouring back into the Marionette before hiding behind her brother…with limited success as she was  _so_  much taller than him.

"Mike?" he asked, just to get the little bear's ears to flick towards him and for her to cock her little head to the side.

The little bear gave a small squeak of confusion before Emily stopped shaking and walked over to the tiny bot, kneeling down and putting a hand on the golden bear's head.

"Ah…" she stammered, giving a nervous laugh, "So that's it,"

"What?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"I um…I uh, well…Jeremy, it kinda seems we've got two bear cubs, a fox kit, a chick and two rabbit kits on our hands," Emily laughed nervously, "I think I um…might have accidently turned them into little toddlers,"

"You  _de-aged_  them?" Jeremy sputtered.

"Aaaannnndddd…might have wiped their memories," Emily stammered before adding quickly, "But they recognize us! And…they know they're not supposed to be like this…"

Jeremy put a hand to his face.

"How long are they stuck like this?"

"I…don't know," Emily replied, shrugging, "I mean, I don't even know what I  _did_!"

He shook his head.

"I was going to bring Robby over tomorrow…I promised him he'd get to see his mother…"

The golden cub's ears flicked forwards towards Jeremy in hope and she gave a whirring chirp.

"Huh…" Emily blinked, "Seems she knows who he is. She's asking when you're bringing him,"

"I'm not bringing him  _now_!" Jeremy groaned, "I don't even know how to  _fix_  this!"

There was another whirring sound and Jeremy, Emily and Mike all three turned to the other five bots that were slowly waking up and sitting up. Amanda blinked rapidly, her violet eyes starting to reset. Everything was just fine. Until, that is, she looked down at her tiny form…

And let out an ear-piercing  _shriek_.

Matt's blue eyes flicked down to his tiny form and then around before he too started to panic and shrieked just as loud as his sister. Sam didn't look fazed that he was a little bot…but he looked at the shrieking siblings calmly before opening his little mouth and shrieking too. Hey, everyone else was doing it! Maybe he should be yelling too!

 _"You little booger,"_  Jeremy thought as he covered his ears…just as Robby gave a staticky whimper and did the same, his little hook not providing much cover for his right ear.

Mike opened her mouth and gave a bone-rattling roar…making all the shriekers  _immediately_  shut up. The little golden cub looked up at Emily and Jeremy, her golden eyes hopeful. Jeremy gave a shaky smile and patted the soft, furry head.

"Atta girl, Mikey," he praised, making the golden eyes light up in joy.

* * *

_Creeeaaak_

Jeremy's head snapped towards the other golden bot, the little bunny's pale green eyes looked terrified up at everyone else and Emily suddenly walked over to him, kneeling and stroking the remaining ear gently.

"Hello, Spring," she murmured, getting a soft purr from the bunny as his pale green eyes closed contentedly.

"You mean, he's not…" Jeremy started and Emily shook her head.

"No…Scott's been pushed aside," she said, before looking back at the little bunny, "But…strangely enough, Scott remembers everything,"

She turned back to look at Mike, who was nearly clinging to Jeremy. The little cub stiffened, the darker gold eyes turning a paler shade and blinking rapidly, her head turning back and forth before looking up at Jeremy and giving a shocked 'eep!'…and losing her balance and cracking her head against the floor.

"Well, hello there, Gold," Emily started, trying to walk towards the golden cub…only for Spring to give a hissing sound and grab her leg, terrified of being left by himself, "Okay, you can come with me,"

Gold gave a little chirping sound before blinking, putting her paws to her voice box and frantically looking up at the much bigger siblings. She tried once more to speak, just to once again get a little squeaking sound. Frustrated, the golden cub crossed her little arms and glared up at Emily, tapping her 'fingers' on her arm. Even though she couldn't speak, her stance said it all.

_'What. Happened. To. Me.'_

She was trying to look intimidating…but only succeeded in looking more adorable than she already was.

"I don't know, Gold," Emily shrugged, "I just…"

She was cut off right as Matt pulled on Sam's ear, making the little bunny shriek and start crying…and then bop Matt on the nose, making it squeak. The little cub squealed and fell into his sister, who fell onto the little kit who was trying his best to stand…only for the little fox to hit the floor and  _all_  of them start crying. Spring's little paws dug into Emily's leg and the gold bunny started to cry as well.

Emily turned to Gold.

"Can you get them to stop?" she asked.

The golden cub nodded, blinking for a second before a soft clicking sound came from her…and a soft melody started playing. Suddenly, the gold-colored cub twitched and her eyes darkened to the deep amber color signifying Mike's control. The little cub yanked on Jeremy's pants' leg, making him sit down. She then reached up for Jeremy and the young guard picked the cub up, sitting her on his lap. She wasn't much heavier than any toddler, which was surprising since she was mostly metal and  _some_ organic material. The little cub snuggled up against Jeremy's chest as her own music box played. The wailing bots suddenly stopped and listened to the soft music, crawling and dragging themselves over to Jeremy before nuzzling up against him. The man looked up at his sister, who was holding a little golden bunny, who had fallen asleep in her arms. She came and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You go to sleep," she told him, "I dunno if this will even happen in the morning. And if they're anything like  _we_  were when we were little…we're gonna want the rest,"

"I couldn't agree more," Jeremy yawned before leaning his head against the wall and falling asleep to the soft strains of the fading music box and the gentle thrumming of the little bots' systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the second of Emily's middle names is Ella. With a name like Fitzgerald, it had to happen. Ella Fitzgerald had a beautiful voice (if you don't know who that is...look it up. Seriously!) Gold's Musicbox is the music from her minigame in FNAF3 (Swan Lake music box).
> 
> But next...will the little bots return to human form? Will it affect them (meaning they'll be little toddlers)? What's little Robby going to say about this when he sees his mother and uncle (of course he's going to get to see them! What fun would it be if he didn't?!) Find out next time!


	3. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a lot better today! And I had this whole chapter playing through my head today...as well as a little bit next chapter :) Trust me, it's adorable. Anyway, now is the next morning, but will we have little human(ish) toddlers runnin' around or still little bots?

Chapter 3

Wake Up Call

A little squeal and something flopping onto his stomach was what got Jeremy awake. He was expecting to see a little bot on him…not the little copper-haired toddler with gold bear ears who was currently trying to use him as a jungle gym.

"You woke up!" came Emily's voice as she walked in, holding a tiny, blond-haired boy with pale green eyes and two little gold rabbit ears that were pricked forwards, "I thought you wouldn't  _ever_  wake up…you slept through the bells…and the screams. I thought for  _sure_  you'd wake,"

Jeremy blinked a few times before everything registered.

"What time is it?!" he demanded.

"A little past eight," Emily told him and Jeremy struggled to get up…just for Mike to give a squeal and hold even tighter to him.

"Ack! Mike! C'mon, I need to get up!" he told the little girl.

The golden eyes narrowed and she crossed her little arms as Jeremy set her on the floor…just for her to grab his leg.

" _Mike_!" Jeremy groaned, "C'mon, I gotta go…"

"Wobby," the little girl muttered.

"He's right over there," Jeremy said, looking at the red-headed toddler who was currently asleep…and using his tail like a pillow, "Want me to take you to him?"

" _No_ ," Mike growled, " _My_  Wobby. Want my widdle Wobby,"

Jeremy blinked.

"You…want me to bring the little guy here?" he asked and Mike nodded rapidly, "Mike…it's…"

"Pwease?" the little girl pleaded, her big gold eyes filling with tears as her little lip trembled and her long eyelashes fluttered.

Jeremy gave a groan.  _Now_  he knew were little Robby got that face from…

"Aw…with the face and the eyes and the…ugh, alright," he growled, "I'll bring him over,"

"YAY!" Mike squealed, clapping her tiny hands happily as she hugged Jeremy.

"Soon," Jeremy finished, getting a sputtering squawk from the golden toddler.

The little girl's eyes flashed black and a soft, rumbling growl fluttered through the air. Jeremy gave a smile.

"Aw, are you gonna throw a temper tantrum, Mikey?" he asked, "That's adorable…"

And then he got knocked flat by a shadow. Matt and Sam started giggling as Jeremy looked at the pale gold gaze in the little girl's face.

 **"No…callin' us 'dorable,"**  Gold hissed and Jeremy  _really_  tried not smile at the little lisp the darker half had.

Jeremy got to his feet and looked at Emily, who was trying to set Spring down on the ground…but the little boy did  _not_  want her to let go and gave a very glitchy sounding hiss whenever she tried…

"Alright! Alright!" Emily said, "Putting you down is a 'no-no',"

Spring gave a single nod before burying his head into Emily's shoulder, a soft sigh of contentment as he did. Suddenly Jeremy's phone rang and Robby shot up like he'd been stung as the rock tune played. Somehow, someway, the phone had ended up underneath the little red-head's tail and the vibration as well as the loud guitar riff startled the poor little guy…who shot over to Jeremy and nearly climbed the guard like a ladder, whimpering.

"Robby, chill, it's just my phone," Jeremy soothed, patting the toddler's back.

"Nuh uh!" he whimpered, pointing, "Monsta! Don't like, Jeremy!  _Scawy!_ "

"Says the big fox bot with sharp teeth and a pirate hook," Jeremy deadpanned before picking up the phone and wincing as he saw the caller ID, "On second thought…maybe you got a point, Fox,"

* * *

"Hello?" Jeremy said cautiously as he held the phone out far away from his ear…and with good reason.

 _"JEREMY ALAN FITZGERALD!"_ Kayle's voice shrieked,  _"WHERE_ ARE _YOU!?"_

"Kayle?" Mike's voice piped up as she toddled towards Jeremy, and her eyes brightened, "Kayle! Jeremy! Can I talk t' her? Pwease? Pwetty pwease?"

"Not now, kiddo," Jeremy shushed her.

 _"Did you just call me…"_  Kayle seethed before Jeremy shushed her,  _"Don't you shush me beanpole!"_

"How the heck did you even figure out my middle name?" Jeremy asked.

 _"I…didn't…wow, I just took a shot in the dark…you're_ serious _? Your middle name is Alan?"_

"Yeah…what is it Kayle?"

 _"Seriously!? You didn't show up! I thought you got_ eaten _by those bots!"_

"Why we eat 'im?" Sam blinked, "Jeremy taste yucky,"

"And you'd know that  _how_?" Emily asked and the boy innocently looked away, rocking on his little heels as he pushed up his oversized glasses.

 _"Robby was asking about you…Jeremy, you don't know how_ scared _he was when he found out you didn't come home! After what happened with Mike…"_

"Wha she talkin' 'bout, Jeremy?" Mike asked softly, "Wha 'appen t' me?"

"Nothing," he told her before turning back to the phone, "Look, Kayle, I'm sorry…got stuck at work. I shoulda called, but it slipped my mind. I'm going to pick him up from school, ok?"

_"You'd better, stringbean, otherwise I'm cuffing you to a lamppost and making you lick it. It snowed last night, by the way…so that'll be amusing to see,"_

Jeremy shuddered and sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there," he told her…right as a loud crash sounded in the background.

"HE DID IT!" both Sam and Matt shrieked, pointing at each other as both of them stood next to one of the toppled over speakers.

 _"What was that?"_  Kayle asked.

"N-Nothing!" Jeremy stammered, "Just…get to work, ok? I'll get Robby and then I'll be home,"

And he hung up on her.

"Alright you two," Jeremy growled, detaching Robby's Velcro grip on his back and putting his hands on his hips once he set the little red-head down, "Who knocked it over?"

"Sam did!" Matt cried.

"Nuh uh!" Sam retorted, "Matt did!"

"You pinched me!"

"You pushed me!"

"You're a meanie!"

"You're a mean meanie!"

"You're a  _meanie_ mean meanie!"

"Boys!" Jeremy finally growled, grabbing the two toddler's shoulders, "Enough!"

"Jeremy?" a little girl's voice piped up and Jeremy looked at Amanda, who was nervously sucking on one of the ends of her feathers, "They both did it,"

"Mandy!" Matt whined, "You supposed to be on  _my_  side!"

And then the three toddlers started squabbling amongst themselves.

* * *

 **"Why are they fighting?"**  Spring asked, looking up at Emily.

"I don't know, Spring," Emily shrugged, "Why don't we go find out?"

**"…Kay,"**

The twosome walked towards the squabbling toddlers…while Jeremy wiped his face with a hand. The man looked at his sister and the little boy.

"I don't know  _how_  Mom ever handled you and me, Em," Jeremy sighed, "We'd need a pen to separate them and keep them from fighting,"

Emily's eyes lit up and she turned towards Spring.

"Spring, I need to set you down for a second, okay?"

 **"B-B-But…why?"**  the toddler stammered,  **"I-I-I don't wanna let go…"**

"You can hold on to my leg, ok?" she offered, "I just need to separate them,"

 **"O-O-Ok,"**  Spring blinked and Emily set him down before flicking her wrists.

The thin strings tied around her wrists seemed to come alive and wrapped themselves gently around the fighters, pulling them away from each other.

"That's enough," Emily scolded as she held the three away from each other, "You three are friends… _family_! You shouldn't be fighting! You should be playing together! Protecting one another!"

"From what?" Matt blinked, "What would attack us?"

Emily opened her mouth to answer…when Spring gave a yelp and fell to the floor, holding his little head.

"Spring?" she asked as she knelt down, putting a hand on his small shoulder…only to get smacked away.

"Get off me!"  _Scott_  snarled, before getting a clear look at his surroundings and then at his tiny body, "You…what… _what did you do to me_!?"

Emily tried to once again talk…just for Scott to give a cry of pain as his eyes flickered to a more fearful look. Spring whimpered and reached up for Emily.

 **"B-B-B-Bad man!"**  the toddler wailed, tears streaming,  **"In my head! Emmy…get him out! _Please_! Don't want him in my head! It  _hurts_! He did bad things!  _Really_  bad!  _Get him out!_ "**

"I want to, Spring," Emily murmured, holding the little boy close to her chest as he grabbed a fistful of her dress and buried his face in it, "I  _really_  want to…"

* * *

Hours later, Jeremy stood in front of the school building waiting for Robby to come out. When the little boy did…he gave a shriek of happiness and dashed almost as fast as his namesake towards the grey-eyed man.

"Daddy!" little Robby cried, leaping into the man's arms and nuzzling him happily, "I-I tot bad man got you! You didn't come home! I tot he killed you dead like he got Mama!"

"I'm too smart for him," Jeremy chuckled, hugging the little boy, "Now, why don't we go head home…"

"Daddy, I tot we gonna see Mama today?" little Robby blinked, "Why we not goin' dere?"

"Um…" Jeremy started, trying to think of an excuse, "Well…no one's exactly feeling well at this moment…"

"Daddy, ghosts don't get sick," Robby deadpanned, "I wanna see Mama!"

"Trust me, lil' Capt'n, you don't want to right now," Jeremy told him.

"Yes I  _do_!" Robby growled, "Daddy, I wanna see Mama an' I want t' see her  _now_!"

Jeremy gave a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Fine," he sighed, "But not today…soon,"

Robby fixed him with a golden glare that eerily echoed that of his mother…right before she knocked Jeremy flat.

" _Soon_ ," Jeremy repeated, "I promise,"

" _Pinkie_  promise?" Robby demanded, only to amend it,  _"Pirate_  pinkie promise?"

Jeremy closed his eyes before sighing again and hooking his pinkie around the little boy's.

"I promise," he agreed.

 _"I just don't know how you're gonna react to seeing your mother younger than you, lil' Capt'n,"_  Jeremy thought as he led the little boy to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy did not say 'Pirate Pinkie Promise, most serious promise there is' so nothin' bad's gonna happen! Well...except for the shenanigans that the baby bots put him through...
> 
> Scott and Gold will come around rarely (mainly because I want to write more Spring...I'm selfish that way!). I need ideas of what you guys want to see! I will give you a hint...someone gets 'nommed' the next chapter. But I was thinking of actually letting Ashe and Kayle in on the secret (since this is AU) and having them help Jeremy and Emily take care of the little toddler bots (Because there is no way that just two of them are going to be able to take care of six little kids). Also, little Robby will get to see his Mama and his uncle...I just don't know what I want him and them to do yet. Ideas are appreciated! Very much so!


	4. Give It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically it's not Father's Day anymore, but I wanted to wish all you dads out there a great father's day. Hope it was good! Sorry if it's a bit short...I had a hard time with some of this chapter (the end...) anyway, Jeremy heads back to work...and finds out that our toddler psychopath is causing problems again...oh, and there's the little nomming part too...

Chapter 4

Give It Back

"JEREMYYYYYY!" five little voice cheered…right as five toddlers tackled the man, sending him to the floor.

"Ow…hey guys," Jeremy chuckled as the five toddlers beamed at him on his chest.

"We thought you'd  _never_  get here!" Matt chirped.

"Wha' took you so long?" Robby asked, "Notin' bad happen…wight?"

"Everything's ok," Jeremy reassured the little red-head, ruffling his hair and making the small fox ears tilt back under his touch, "I'm fine,"

"We though somethin' happened to you!" Sam started, "Emmy said you be ok…but we got scared. 'Mandy started cryin',"

Amanda gave a bright blush and held the little lamb in her hands even tighter. Jeremy gently fluffed her hair and feathers, feeling the soft down slide through his fingers.

"I gave her the lamb," Emily explained as she came up…alone, "She wouldn't stop crying until I found it. I remember you saying it was in your office…it's a little torn apart at the moment. Sorry 'bout that,"

"That's fine," Jeremy nodded before closing an eye, "where's your shadow?"

"Spwingy not here," Mike told him, "Other me say he hidin',"

"Scott resurfaced a few minutes ago," Emily said as the toddlers got off Jeremy, "He's…a bit of a bully,"

"He's a mur…" Jeremy caught himself as the toddlers all shot off to play on their own, "He's a psycho, whaddya expect?"

Emily shrugged right as a gold blur shot past her and rammed into Amanda. The little girl squealed in shock as Scott darted to the side…holding the little lamb in his arms. Amanda's violet eyes blinked once, twice before she registered that her toy was missing. The little girl gave a sniffling whine that steadily started growing louder and louder.

"Uh oh," Emily whispered.

"Scott…" Jeremy warned, having seen those symptoms before with Emily when she was alive, "Give her the lamb,"

"No!" Scott sneered, "It's  _mine_  now!"

And with that, Amanda gave an ear-piercing shriek as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. The lights started flickering first dimming and throwing the room into complete darkness and then brightening to an almost unbearable light.

"Give 'Mandy her lamb!" Matt ordered, jumping off the stage and stalking towards Scott.

"No!" the little blond snarled, backing up.

 **"GIVE HER THE LAMB!"**  Matt roared, his whole form turning pitch black while his eyes burned pure white.

Scott panicked and turned to run…just to trip over his bare feet and go sprawling…but not before hitting his head on a table. The lamb flew from his hands and right into Sam's, who teleported back to Amanda and handed the crying spirit back the little toy. Amanda immediately stopped crying and hugged Sam, making the black haired toddler blush.

Meanwhile, the blond boy sat up, groaning in pain as he rubbed his head.

 **"Wha…what happened?"**  Spring blinked, turning around to look at the others…only for a pitch black form to tackle him and hit him,  **"Ack! No! Emmy! Help me!"**

 **"YOU TOOK 'MANDY'S LAMB!"**  Matt shrieked, pulling Spring's ears and making the blond squeal in pain,  **"YOU'RE NOT GONNA HURT HER AGAIN!"**

 **"I didn't!"**  Spring wailed, screaming as Matt sank his little teeth in his shoulder,  **"Emmy! Emmy, _please_! Get him off! He's hurting me!"**

Suddenly, the furious toddler got hoisted into the air as a thin string wrapped around his waist.

 **"PUT ME DOWN!"**  Matt howled,  **"LET ME GO!"**

"Calm down, Matt!" Emily tried as she picked up Spring and let the little blond bury his head in her shoulder, "Scott's the one you're mad at, not Spring! Spring didn't do anything to Amanda,"

 **"B** ut..." Matt stammered, his form turning back to its normal colors, "But I  _saw_  'im!"

"It wasn't Spring," Emily soothed, putting the boy back on the ground, "Would I lie to you?"

"…No, Emmy," Matt mumbled before looking at Spring, "I sorry I hit you…and pulled your ears…and bit you…"

Spring's pale green eyes narrowed and he turned his head away, burying it in Emily's shoulder. Jeremy shook his head as he watched the confrontation. This…was  _so_ much worse than when he was a little kid. With the way things were going…they might need backup…

Right as the clock struck midnight and all the children and Emily burst into smoke, screeching in pain as they reentered the bots lying on the floor, making them all twitch and jerk violently before suddenly stopping.

* * *

Emily was the first to get up, the black and white spirit's slender limbs delicately stretching to get up and hoist her to a standing position. The Marionette reached down and picked up the little golden rabbit, who was reaching for her and let him nuzzle into her shoulder again.

 _"I wonder why he's so attached to her?"_  Jeremy thought as he sat down in a chair,  _"I've_ never  _seen anyone that attached. I think I remember Emily saying something about Spring claiming her as_ his _human…I wonder if the others are like that too?"_

Suddenly, Jeremy felt a slight pinch on his arm and he looked down just to see a little fox kit 'biting' it.

"Are you nomming on my arm?" Jeremy asked, laughing incredulously.

The little kit's tail wagged as the golden eyes sparkled innocently before letting out a muffled 'mhmmm'.

Jeremy lifted his other arm and ruffled Robby's ears.

"You're lucky you're cute," he teased as Robby closed his eyes in a smile and his tail wagged even more.

"Robby!" Emily gasped, giving the little kit a swat with a string and making him release Jeremy's arm with a yelp, "We  _don't_  bite!  _Especially_  not Jeremy!"

"Em, he doesn't remember the incident," Jeremy told her, "If he did, he wouldn't have done it. Heh, at least it wasn't my head,"

Even though the mask on Emily's face kept her from showing her emotions physically…Jeremy could sense the annoyed glare he was getting.

"And besides…those little rubber teeth aren't gonna do diddly squat," he continued, picking up the sniffling kit and ruffling the fur between his ears, making him give a little bark of joy, tail wagging, "I hope they remember their time as toddlers…I'm not gonna let it go, Fox,"

Robby gave a happy purr and snuggled into Jeremy's chest, he didn't care. All he really did care about was that he was safe and warm and being held by someone who cared. The little kit reached out to touch the golden chain around Jeremy's neck.

"You want to see?" he asked and Robby nodded, cocking his head to the side as Jeremy pulled out the golden locket.

A little chirp caught the guard's attention and he saw Mike crawling closer. He turned to look at Emily.

"Em, I think we might have to re-teach them how to walk when they're like this," he started, "It can't be easy,"

"I think you're right," Emily nodded, "I think…I'm gonna start with Spring,"

She walked over to a corner and tried to get Spring to detach himself from her neck…with limited success. Jeremy however, was far more interested in watching the two siblings with him. Mike had reached him, sitting down and cocking her head to the side as Robby pulled the locket towards him and started gumming it.

Jeremy laughed and took the locket out of the little kit's mouth.

"No, no, you don't eat it, Robby," Jeremy chuckled, "You listen to it,"

He opened the locket and let the melody play…and watched in shock as both Mike and Robby seemed to glitch right then and there. Robby's paw shot to his heart as his ears pinned back, oily tears streaming from his golden eyes…but it was Mike that made Jeremy freeze. Mike gave a whimper and held her arms as if…as if she was remembering something.

"Mike…" Jeremy started, "What's wrong?"

Mike burst into tears as she clawed at her head, like she was trying to pull off the costume. The look on her face spoke volumes.

_Get. It. Off!_

Mike… _remembered_.

The little cub started wailing, dark tears streaming from her eyes…until she twitched violently and her eyes lightened to a pale gold color. Jeremy stared as Gold rubbed her arms, looking pleadingly at him.

"Does she…remember?" Jeremey asked.

Gold gave a nod, bowing her head.

"Can I ease it?"

Gold pointed at the locket and Jeremy shut it with a click…making Robby twitch slightly and blink rapidly. The kit looked up at Jeremy as if he was asking him what happened. Gold frowned and blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"She still crying?" Jeremy questioned.

Gold shook her head and then tapped it before sweeping her arms to the side.

"She…doesn't remember?"

A nod from the cub.

"Huh…that's…odd," he said slowly, "Do you think seeing Robby would trigger something?"

Gold shrugged before twitching violently and Mike came back in control. The cub looked up at Jeremy innocently and Jeremy closed his eyes. This…was going to take a while, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? The 'Bite' was just little Robby teething! :) Like Jeremy said, it's not like Robby remembers the incident, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. All he knows is that Jeremy's a friend and that he's not supposed to be a little tyke. But hearing the locket brought back some memories...wonder what seeing his nephew would do? I still need ideas guys! I've been getting some, but I dunno what to do next!


	5. Puppets and Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, I got a pretty funny idea. You'll see what it is once you read, but I really think you guys will think it's funny! Anyway, Ashe and Kayle are getting suspicious about Jeremy's behavior...so Kayle decides to put her detective skills to the test.

Chapter 5

Puppets and Angels

"Brushed your teeth?" Kayle asked as Robby jumped into the bed, cuddling the toy fox to his chest as the officer took the bedspread and pulled it over the little boy.

"Uh huh," Robby nodded, his little hand going to the silver locket around his neck and opened it, letting it play, "Auntie Kayle?"

"Mhmm?"

"Is Daddy gonna be home before I get up?" he asked, his golden eyes flicking up to her, "What if he doesn't?"

"He will," Kayle promised, ruffling the boy's hair, "Hey, tell you what, tomorrow, I take you to school in the squad car. Sound good?"

"Otay!" Robby smiled as Ashe came in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, sweetie?" the young mayor asked, kneeling down next to the bed and brushing Robby's wild bangs away from his forehead.

"Worried 'bout Daddy," Robby admitted, "What if da bad man gets 'im like he got Mama!?"

"That won't happen," Ashe soothed, hugging the boy, "Jeremy's too good to let that happen,"

"Oh…otay," Robby murmured, his eyes fluttering shut, "You tell me when he come home?"

"Count on it," Ashe smiled, kissing the boy's forehead.

"G'night kiddo," Kayle smiled as she and Ashe walked out of the little boy's room.

The two women walked down the hall and Ashe shook her head.

"We've  _got_  to figure out what he's doing that keeps him so late," she told her friend, "You need to go there and check it out,"

"Me? Why me?" Kayle sputtered.

" _You're_  the police officer," Ashe pointed out, "You can't really arrest yourself now can you? Besides…you know how to get into a building like that,"

Kayle gave a sigh, but she knew that Ashe was right.  _Something_  was going on…and it was eating her up inside not knowing what was going on!

"Fine," she told her, "I'll go,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremy…was having 'fun'. The little ghosts remembered how to walk with their 'new' bodies…and boy did they use that knowledge to their advantage!

"C'mon guys!" he yelled, chasing after the giggling bots, "Give me back my phone!"

He launched himself at the little purple bunny, who melted into thin air…but not before tossing the phone to a little fox kit, who skidded across the tile with the black and silver device in his little paw, his little metal claws clicking and clacking on the linoleum lightly as he shot off at super speed.

"Robby!" Jeremy yelled, getting to his feet and chasing after the squealing kit, who was enjoying himself  _way_  too much, "Get back here!"

He'd thought the kit had been fast when he was adult…he was  _nothing_  compared to the little version! Jeremy managed to corner the little fox after a few minutes of chasing.

"Got you now!" he chuckled…only to get a wag of a tail and a very cocky grin.

And that's when Robby tossed the phone into the air…and into Mike's little paws. Jeremy turned to face the golden cub. The guard smiled to himself as he pulled out one of Ashe's cookies from his pocket.

"Mikey wanna cookie?" Jeremy cooed, offering the cookie.

Mike's ears flicked forwards in interest and her golden eyes turned curious. She reached her free paw towards the cookie and Jeremy jerked it back.

"Mikey get the cookie when Mikey gives Uncle Jeremy back his phone," the guard said slowly.

Mike paused for a second before holding the phone away from him while holding out her paw expectantly.

 _"Smart kid…"_  Jeremy thought before adding aloud, "Oh no, I'm not that dumb. As soon as I give you the cookie, you're gonna run off with both it  _and_  my phone,"

Mike blinked once before shrugging and disappearing, a small wisp of shadow fading from where she was. Suddenly, the cookie was jerked out of his hand and Jeremy whipped around just to see Mike reappear next to Robby…with the cookie. The gold cub broke the cookie in half and offered one of the halves to her brother, who took it and let her nuzzle into his side.

"I  _KNEW_  IT!" Jeremy yelled, stomping his foot like one of the toddler bots, "YOU TWO ARE IN IT TOGETHER!"

The kit and the cub both looked at him, golden eyes sparkling mischievously as they shrugged and hugged one another.

"One foot in front of the other," came Emily's voice as she held Spring's paws and helped the little bunny place one trembling foot in front of the other, "Yay! Way to go Spring! Now, let's try it on your own…"

Spring gave a scared look up at Emily…but he didn't protest when she let go of his paws. He took a shaky step…and another, and another…soon he was walking just as easily as the others.

 **"Lookie Emmy!"**  Spring chirruped,  **"I did it! Lookat me!"**

"I see!" Emily beamed, picking the little bunny up and hugging him, "I'm so proud of you! Hey, why don't you go play with the others…sound good?"

 **"Okay!"**  Spring nodded before walking on his own towards the other little bots.

"They grow up so fast," Emily sighed as she watched the other little bots talking excitedly before looking at Jeremy with slightly wicked grins.

"…I don't like the looks they're giving me," Jeremy muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, Jeremy…it can't be  _that_  bad!" Emily smiled.

* * *

Kayle quietly slipped into the restaurant. Picking the lock on the front door wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be…guess the restaurant relied on their killer robots more than a heavy duty lock. The officer stepped into the lobby and was about to crack open the door…when she heard voices.

 _"Matt! Don't stick that in your mouth!"_  Jeremy's voice cried,  _"Wha…_ SAM _! Give that back to Robby this_ instant _!"_

She heard childish laughter and soft patters along with Jeremy's yelling.

 _"No! Amanda, give me the phone, okay?"_  Jeremy tried only to pause slightly before speaking again,  _"No, I don't have a cookie! The last one was…oh_ COME ON!"

_SLAM!_

_"Did you all just…"_  Jeremy sputtered…

_SLAM!_

_"You did!"_ came Jeremy's yell before Kayle heard some pounding on metal,  _"Open up you six!"_

Kayle opened the door and snuck inside, seeing Jeremy at the end of the hall and pounding on the security doors.

"Spring! Open the door!" Jeremy ordered.

Apparently, the person called 'Spring' wouldn't open the door and Jeremy crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"Spring Bonnie, you open that door  _right_  now!" Jeremy hissed, "Fine! I'll just wait until the power goes out!"

With a loud  _clang!_  The door on the other hall opened…making Jeremy give a low growl and storm down the hall. Kayle ducked behind a corner as Jeremy came into the dining hall and walked down the other hallway…

_SLAM! CLANG!_

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Jeremy roared as the door in the hallway he  _just_  left opened while the one in front of him slammed shut.

High-pitched, childish laughter caught Kayle's attention.

"But it open now!" a boy's voice chirped…and Kayle thought it sounded scarily like her Robby, but with a metallic edge.

Kayle edged forwards, curious…only to hear a faint tinkling sound.

_"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought t'was all in good fun…Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

The officer turned around…just for a blur of black and white to jump at her, a high-pitched shriek sounding off and Kayle hit the ground, her head colliding with a counter and knocking her unconscious.

Jeremy heard the screech and ran back down the hall…just to see a panicking Emily standing above a blonde woman laying on the floor.

"Em…I heard screams," Jeremy started, freezing as he saw the woman clearly, "Oh…Kayle…"

"It was an accident!" Emily stammered, "I didn't mean to! I saw shadows and I panicked! I didn't want anyone hurting you all and I…I…Jeremy, I'm  _so_  sorry!"

Jeremy gave a sigh and picked Kayle's unconscious form up off the ground, laying her on the table.

"Go stay with the little bots," he told her, "I'll stay here until she wakes up. I think she needs to know the truth,"

* * *

Kayle's eyes blearily opened a few hours later…not long after six actually.

"I'm alive? Why am I alive?" she moaned, just as Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're awake…" he started…just to get punched in the shoulder, "Ow!"

"Jerk," Kayle growled, "Where were you!?"

"Trying to get back into my office," Jeremy deadpanned, "What are you doing here?"

"Nursing a headache, that's what!" Kayle snapped, "What's going on here?! I thought I was  _dead_  after that thing came after me…"

"Sorry 'bout that," Jeremy replied, "You spooked her. If she knew it was you, she wouldn't have scared you,"

"'She'?" Kaye blinked.

Jeremy gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kayle, it's time you knew the truth," he started, "Now, nearly thirty years ago, you know that there was a murder at Fredbear's Family Diner. Fast-forwards eight years after that and you have the four murders at the pizzeria where Mike's brother died. Then, twenty years later, Mike died at Fazbear's Fright before it burnt to the ground,"

"Why are you giving me a history lesson?" Kayle growled, "I  _know_  this Jeremy!"

"Did you know the souls of those six are still hanging around?" Jeremy asked.

Kayle blinked rapidly…before bursting out laughing.

"Jeremy! I've told you before…and I've told you again…there are  _no_  such things as ghosts!" the police chief scoffed, "And you expect me to believe that this place is  _haunted_?!"

"If you won't believe me…" Jeremy started…right as a gold blur shot out of the security office and leaped upwards, hugging Kayle around the neck and making Jeremy smile, "What about her?"

Kayle froze, staring at the copper-haired, golden-eyed, scarred toddler that lifted her face to look at her old friend.

"Hi, Kayle," Mike smiled, her ears pricked forwards as she hugged Kayle's shell-shocked form again, "I missed you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How well do you all think this is going to go over? Huh? This...is going to be interesting, just saying. Oh, and this is not long after the attraction burns to the ground. All the bots (including Emily and Springtrap) escaped the building with minimal burns. The owners of the company decided to move them all to the old location, and just did the minor repairs (so no nightmare bots, just imagine them like they are in Soul and Soul: Shades).


	6. Watertight Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I will admit, explaining everything to Kayle took a lot longer than I wanted...and I'm still not happy with it. But, there was an idea that I so wanted to get to! Put it this way. Dusty vents+little toddler getting stuck+everyone else trying to get him out+bath=fun for me :)

Chapter 6

Watertight Explanations

"Kayle," Jeremy started, putting a hand on the slowly hyperventilating police chief, "I'm going to tell you everything…just don't  _scream_ , ok? Got it?"

Kayle gave a stunned nod as Mike hugged her, burying her copper head in her chest.

"Good," Jeremy nodded, "Mikey, why don't you go back to the others ok?"

"Otay!" Mike chirped before disappearing in a wisp of shadow, making Kayle's already wide eyes turn even wider.

"Yeah, she does that," Jeremy dismissed, calmly, "Ok, so, when the original four died, their souls got trapped here because their killer was still on the loose and gunning for Mike. They decided to stay and try to stop him. Strangely enough, they started aging again, so by the time Mike saw them again…they were ten years older and looked it. You know the…well, their fake names anyway. Mitchell and Amy Berenstein are Matt and Amanda Harper, Sawyer Harrison is Sam Wyatt and Eddie Fawkes is Robby Schmidt,  _our_  Robby's uncle and namesake,"

"Mike…said that it wasn't him," Kayle said slowly, "She said it was a different person…"

"She lied to protect them," Jeremy said, "You would have thought she was crazy if she told you the truth, admit it. Heck, you thought  _I_  was crazy when I told you about the ghosts. Anyway, Mike joined them along with my little sister, Emily…who was the very first victim…right before Fazbear's Fright burned down. They brought everyone here…and Emily accidently turned them all into toddlers,"

"How is she  _here_!?" Kayle demanded, "She's  _dead_! She was twenty six and she  _died_!"

"I not dead!"

Both Jeremy and Kayle froze and turned to see Mike looking up at them both.

"I wight here," Mike blinked in a 'sky-is-blue' tone, "Tell 'er Jeremy…I not dead,"

Jeremy looked away from the little girl and kept silent.

"Jeremy…?" Mike started, her voice wavering slightly, "I not dead…wight?"

Silence.

" _WIGHT!?"_  Mike begged, toddling forwards and grabbing his shirt, "I not goin' through you! I  _warm_! I…I **-I-** I **-I** …"

Dark tears started streaming down her face and she grabbed her head, whining in pain as memories started breaking through the mental block. She  _felt_  the springlocks snapping and twanging back into place, stabbing through her…

"What's going on?" Kayle demanded as Jeremy gently gathered the crying little girl in his arms.

"Mike and the others don't know they're dead," he explained, "Side effect of getting toddlerized…"

"Firs' Mate?"

Kayle's eyes widened as her head snapped over to the hall. She was expecting to see Mike's son standing in the hallway…but what she got, was a one-handed toddler with bright red hair, golden eyes, a scar on his right eyebrow…

And a pair of fox ears and tail, which he was holding in his tiny hand.

"Jeremy…wha' happen t' Mike?" Robby blinked, coming over and placing his good hand on Mike's trembling form.

"Bad memory," Jeremy tried to soothe him as he saw the others come out, "Don't worry, it'll be fine,"

He turned to Mike and held the little girl close to him.

"Easy, easy Mikey, it's ok," Jeremy soothed, "I've got you, it's ok,"

"We  **d-** de **ad**!" Mike wailed, voice glitching, "We awl dead! Bad man  **k-** ki- **kill-** killed us dead! I wanna go ho- **ho** me! I want M- **M-** Mama! I wanna go home to Mama!"

"I wanna go home too," Amanda whimpered, holding onto her brother as he nodded his assent.

"Me too!" Matt agreed.

"Me three!" Sam cried.

"Why we stuck here?" Robby asked, "Jeremy? Why can't we go home?"

Jeremy stroked the little boy's red hair gently.

"Because your time here's not finished," he told him, turning to face Emily, who held Spring's hand, "The one who did this to you is still around…but he's got something that we don't want to hurt,"

Kayle reached a trembling hand out to touch Mike's coppery hair, feeling the warmth of the child's head under her palm. Mike lifted her little head, the dark, oily tears leaving streaks of black down her pale cheeks.

"I still not sure I believe you, beanpole," Kayle said, looking at Jeremy, "But I'll help you take care of them. At least until you get them back to normal,"

"Dat mean you gonna stay?" Mike asked.

Kayle gave a smile and nodded. Mike gave a happy squeal and leaped out of Jermey's arms, hugging Kayle tightly.

"You'll have to come back tonight," Jeremy told her, "Come in with me…and you'll see the rest of what's goin' on around here,"

"I'm babysitting a bunch of ghost kids," Kayle deadpanned, "I doubt it's going to shock me anymore than I already have been,"

* * *

"Remind me again,  _why_  we have Robby's fox?" Kayle demanded as they walked into the pizzeria.

"Emily said that the kids got into something messy and we have to give them baths," he told her, "And I know at least  _one_  of them won't go in so easily,"

"They're ghosts…how can they get dirty?" Kayle blinked.

"You'd be surprised," Jeremy replied as he opened the door…just to get knocked over by six dirty toddlers, "Aw…what did you all get  _into_!?"

"Dere's a vent dat leads t' da office!" Robby chirped, "Sammy got stuck…we had t' get 'im out!"

"Did  _not_!" Sam huffed, "I got out on my own!"

"Yeah…afta Springy yanked your leg!" Matt snorted.

"I'm a big boy! I don't need no help!" Sam snapped.

 **"Please…stop fighting?"**  the little blond boy that Kayle had seen briefly before asked,  **"You're not supposed to fight…Emmy said we need to stick together!"**

Kayle couldn't help but notice the staticky, metallic edge the boy's voice had. But before she had time to ask, a blonde girl with silver eyes walked out.

"You must be Emily," Kayle blinked.

The girl gave a smile and nodded.

"Sorry for scaring you last night," Emily apologized, "In all fairness… _you_  scared me too,"

"Glad to see you two aren't wanting to rip each other in two," Jeremy started, trying to get up, "But right now, we've got little toddlers to clean up,"

"Ah…right, almost forgot about that," Emily nodded.

"I don't see any tub…" Kayle started, right as Emily waved her hand and had one appear, full of bubbly water.

Jeremy smirked at Kayle's stunned expression before turning to Mike and pulling out the toy.

"Mikey…look what I got!" he cooed.

Mike's ears flicked towards him and she squealed as she saw what he had.

"FOXY!" she cheered, toddling towards him…only to jerk to a stop, eyes turning a lighter shade of gold.

 **"Twick…no go!"**  Gold stammered as she backed away,  **"D-Don't w-wa-want t-t-t-to! Twick! Twick! _TWICK!_ "**

Jeremy cursed under his breath while Kayle looked at him in surprise.

"What…is that?" she asked, "She looked like she was going to come to you and then…glitch metal in the voice,"

"That, Kayle, would be Gold," Jeremy sighed, "Gold isn't trusting of adults really…something I've noticed lately,"

"Gold?"

"Eh…two of our little toddlers have split personalities…due to the fact that their bot is built different,"

"What?" Kayle asked.

"You'll see what I mean once midnight hits," Jeremy explained, "Right now…let's get the others clean…then we'll hunt Goldie,"

He got up and snuck up behind Matt…swooping down and grabbing the toddler. Matt laughed happily…until he saw where Jeremy was bringing him.  _Then_  he started shrieking bloody murder and thrashing wildly, shadows whirling around both him and Jeremy until Jeremy plunked the crying toddler down into the bubbly water.

"Kayle! Help me!" Jeremy yelled, nearly getting smacked with a shadow.

The police chief held the little boy in place while Jeremy washed him, getting the dust out of the curly brown hair and returning it back to its original color.

"Ok!" Jeremy yelled as he finished a few minutes later, "You're free!"

Matt shot out of the water faster than you could blink, shadows whipping around him as he glared black and blue daggers at the two adults.

"Matt hates water," Jeremy explained, "Better to grab him first then give him a chance to hide,"

 **"C-C-Can I go next?"**  came Spring's little voice as he and Emily walked over,  **"Please?"**

"Sure, Spring," Jeremy nodded as Emily grabbed a towel wrapped around the little blond boy and unraveled it as she set him gently in the tub of water.

"Oh, God…what happened to him?" Kayle asked as she looked at the burns and scars over the boy's thin back.

"Spring's not like the others," Emily replied, "He's…different. He and Mike have a lot in common as they both have two personalities,"

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, he can snap sometimes…but it's not Spring,"

" _This_  sweet little guy?" Kayle scoffed, ruffling the soft blond hair and making Spring giggle happily, "C'mon, he wouldn't hurt a  _fly_!"

"Spring, no," Jeremy started as they finished and Kayle lifted the wet little boy out of the tub, "But…"

Suddenly, Spring twitched violently and started thrashing in Kayle's arms.

"GET YOUR UGLY MITTS OFF ME!" Scott shrieked, striking at the officer and making her drop him.

The toddlerized psychopath dashed away, only to slip and fall on the trail of water left behind by Matt after his flight. Spring shook his head, crying as he rubbed one of the golden ears and Emily picked him up.

"Shhh, it's ok, Spring," she soothed, "C'mon, let's go play, ok?"

 **"O-O-Okay,"**  Spring stammered.

"Scott, not so much," Jeremy deadpanned.

"Scott?" Kayle blinked.

"The one who killed those six," Jeremy explained, "Em and the other four cornered him while Mike was at work, he jumped into Spring's costume to hide…and Spring killed him. So, now he's haunting the place like the others. Spring's nice, Scott's a jerk. He's the more dominant personality when they're normal…but toddlerized…Spring's been the one we've been seeing a lot of. Not that I'm complaining, though Scott's got a nasty habit of tormenting the others and then letting Spring take the beating,"

"…I have no idea what the heck you just said," Kayle blinked.

"You'll see," Jeremy told her before turning to the other toddlers, "Hey! Sammy! C'mere!"

* * *

"Big Jeremy, the human piece of toast," Emily snickered as Jeremy sat down, his curly blond hair sticking up and slightly singed.

"Hey, not my fault Mandy decided it'd be a good idea to shock me when getting her bath," he growled, "And Robby deciding it'd be a good idea to soak me,"

"You  _do_  realize he's claimed you as 'his' human," Emily deadpanned, "Just like Spring's claimed me,"

"…Really?"

Emily nodded, "Why else do you think he's been hanging around you a lot?"

"Huh…I guess I never thought of it that way," he shrugged as Kayle came up, holding a very irritable looking, soaking wet Gold.

"See, Goldie?" Jeremy smiled, "You look a lot better now that you're not covered in dust,"

Gold's pale eyes narrowed and her hand twitched…right as a shadow struck Jeremy in the back, knocking him off his chair. Kayle snickered as Jeremy got up.

"I dunno, stringbean, I think I like this Mike," she grinned as Jeremy glared…

And suddenly all seven ghosts cried out in pain before bursting into smoke.

"What…!?" Kayle sputtered as Jeremy took her hand and dragged her after the streams that whirled towards the back and into seven bots.

The police chief's eyes widened as she saw the bots twitch and jerk as she screams got louder…and then stopped as seven bots sat upright, glowing eyes locking onto her.

"Remember when I said they stuck around?" Jeremy asked softly, "The only way they could…was if they possessed something. Those 'somethings' being the bots,"

He put a hand on the little brown cub's head.

"Matt became Freddy," he started before gently fluffing the yellow feathers of the chick, "Amanda became Chica…"

He stroked a violet bunny ear.

"Sam became Bonnie," he said before ruffling the ears of the little fox kit, who wagged his tail, "Robby became Foxy,"

He looked at Kayle again before continuing.

"Ten years later, Scott was killed by hopping into Spring Bonnie here," Jeremy said, gently rubbing the golden bunny's ears, "renaming himself into Springtrap. Being a spring suit, Spring is able to be worn like a costume…but something was wrong with his design and he broke easily. Scott panicked after seeing the original five ghosts and ignored all the safety techniques…killing himself when Spring snapped the locks as an act of revenge,"

He turned a sad smile to Mike, who was tiredly leaning on her brother.

"Fast forwards ten years after that…and Scott killed Mike by putting her in the Spring Freddy costume…Golden Freddy. Or as she prefers to be called, Gold. Mike took over Gold and stayed with the others,"

"And…that?" Kayle asked, looking at Emily.

"I was a free spirit," Emily told her, "Spring and Gold put my body in this costume when I died because they couldn't bear the thought of leaving me out in the rain. They didn't know they created a soulless monster that didn't care about others. The Marionette wanted to kill Jeremy…I sacrificed my freedom and reunited with it, saving my brother's life at the cost of my afterlife,"

She turned the permanent smile towards her brother and Jeremy could sense the true smile behind it.

"And I would gladly do it again,"

"So…can they move and all that?" Kayle asked…right as Amanda, Matt and Sam hugged her legs, "I'll take that as a yes,"

She gave a smile before frowning and looking at Jeremy.

"You know we're going to have to let Ashe and Robby know about this,"

"Wobby?!" Mike started, her golden eyes sparkling, "Want Wobby!"

Jeremy gave a sigh and nodded.

"Alright, Mike…I'll bring him," he told her.

Mike gave a happy cheer and hugged Jeremy around the neck, making him gag slightly as she cut off his air.

"Mikey…let go!" he gasped, "Can't… _breathe_!"

"Oops! Sowwy!" she giggled, "I jus' so  _excited_!"

Jeremy gave a laugh and ruffled the fur on her head.

"Me too," he murmured, "Me too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next time, little Robby should be meeting everyone again...maybe bring Ashe along for the ride. Anyway, send in ideas guys! I want to see what you have ideas for! I want to know what you want to see them do next chapter.


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, wanted to get everything in just right. Anyway, this time, little Robby and Ashe get in on the secret and some fun times happen! Just to let you know, 'little Robby' will be referring to the living Robby while 'Robby' will be the dead one (unless in conversation, in which most of the time it'll be 'lil' Capt'n' or 'Capt'n')

Chapter 7

Reunion

"It's ten o' clock at night," Ashe deadpanned as Robby's eyes closed contentedly as he nuzzled into Jeremy's chest, "Past Robby's bedtime… _why_  are we out here?"

"I made Robby a promise, and I intend to keep it," Jeremy explained, "This was the only time I could do it,"

"Just stop your complaining, Ashe," Kayle sighed, pulling into a parking space, "You'll…you'll see why we did this in a few minutes,"

"Why are we at Freddy's?" Ashe asked, getting out of the car and looking around while Jeremy got out his keys and unlocked the doors, "Jeremy, what's going on? Does this have anything to do with you coming home late?"

"Everything," Jeremy nodded as he opened the door and walked inside, "Time to wake up lil' Capt'n,"

"Daddy… _whyyyyy_?" Robby whined as he cracked open his golden eyes.

"'Cause  _someone_  wants to meet you," Jeremy said, setting Robby on the floor before turning to Ashe, "Just watch,"

Little Robby blinked, looking around…right as two gold lights lit up the darkened hallway. The lights came closer and closer, slowly, and Ashe's pale blue eyes widened as she saw the tiny, copper-haired form take a step into the light. Most of the girl was still in shadows, but it was enough to see her face…particularly the scar over her right eye. Little Robby's eyes widened as he looked at the young girl.

"M-Mama?" he whispered…making Mike's eyes glow happily before she gave a squeal and raced out, hugging her son.

"It's 'bout time Jeremy got you here, lil' Capt'n," Mike purred happily, drawing away from her taller son, "You grew!"

"You shrank," little Robby blinked, "Mama…wha' happened t' you!?"

"Emily might have accidently turned her and the others into toddlers," Kayle explained before nodding towards Ashe, "Jeremy, might want to give her the run-down of everything,"

"C'mon, Ashe," Jeremy tried, right as the other toddlerized spirits and Emily came out, all crowding around little Robby.

"So you must be Robby," Emily said, kneeling down in front of the stunned little boy, "I've heard a lot about you from Mike and Jeremy both,"

"Uh huh…" little Robby started, "Who you?"

"This is Emmy," Sam explained, "She's Jeremy's lil' sister,"

"You da Emily dat turned Mama into a little kid?" little Robby blinked.

"By accident, yeah," Emily admitted, "But she's still the same ol' Mike…just in a smaller body,"

Mike hugged little Robby again, making the little boy blink even more.

"So…can you change 'em back?" he asked.

"I'm working on it," Emily told him, "Don't worry, your mom's not going to be stuck as a little kid forever,"

"Good," little Robby sighed in relief, "I don't tink I like havin' Mama an' Unca Wobby littler than me,"

"Let's go play a game," Emily suggested, "How about…cops and robbers?"

"I call bein' a wobber!" Robby grinned, ears pricked forwards, "I say Mikey an' Sam on my team as well,"

"Aw, we'll  _never_  catch them!" Amanda whined.

 **"Don't worry, Mandy, we'll get them,"**  Spring said as Matt patted her shoulder.

"'Sides," the blue-eyed spirit added, "we got Mike's Robby on our team,"

"Yeah!" little Robby nodded, "We'll get 'em!"

"On your marks…get set…" Emily started, "GO!"

And everyone shot off.

* * *

Ashe still didn't believe that the seven people in front of her were the ghosts of her best friend, Jeremy's sister, and Mike's brother and friends. Kayle'd always brushed off the fact that ghosts existed, but now…seeing these seven, it shattered everything they'd talked about.

She watched as little Robby chased after someone who could have been his double, save for the red fox ears poking out of his equally as red hair…or the tail that flicked as little Robby cornered him.

"Got…" little Robby started before the other red-head blurred suddenly, reappearing on the other side of him, "you?"

"Gotta be faster than tat lil' me!" the other boy chirped before sprinting off.

Little Robby's eyes narrowed right as he caught sight of a gold shape and the little boy snuck up behind the copper-haired girl before leaping at her.

Mike whirled around, golden eyes wide before she disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

"Wha?!" little Robby sputtered as he looked at his empty hands.

"Good twy, lil' Capt'n!" Mike consoled him, reappearing right behind him, "Better luck next time!"

"Not fair!" little Robby growled as he whipped around and grabbed his toddlerized mother's wrist.

Mike squealed and tried to get away by teleporting out of her son's grip…just for little Robby to teleport with her!

"Whoa…" little Robby blinked, "Dat was… _cool_!"

He looked at his mother before grinning.

"Let's get Unca Wobby," he grinned.

Mike nodded and the two ran off after the red blur that was evading capture…Sam had gotten caught when Spring surrounded him with doubles…only for the real one to grab him and triumphantly lead him back to the others to help hunt the two robbers. Now, big Robby was the only one left.

The red spirit sprinted out of everyone's reach, even Mike…who used her own speed to try and catch him, to no avail. Suddenly, Spring twitched and his pale eyes gained a wicked gleam.

"Uh oh," Jeremy started, "Em…"

"What?" the black and white spirit asked…right as Scott stuck out his foot and tripped the speedster toddler…sending him slipping on a patch of wet tile and crashing into a stack of chairs.

"CAPT'N!" Mike screeched, teleporting to his side and throwing away the chairs that covered her brother.

Scott shrieked with laughter as the other spirits tried to dig through the mess and free the little kit spirit. A firm hand grabbed Scott's wrist and dragged him to the side.

"That's it, young man," Jeremy growled, "Time out for you,"

Scott growled back, his voice glitching with metal and static as Jeremy put him in the corner.

"If you move from this spot until I say so, I'll give you a whipping you won't forget," the guard threatened, "We  _don't_  hurt others! Got it?"

Scott said nothing, his pale green gaze spitting sparks as Jeremy sighed and went back to the others to check on Robby, who was limping as he walked towards him, arms outstretched.

Jeremy picked up the little boy and held him, feeling the rumbling purr echo through the little spirit's chest.

"So, why am I your human?" he finally asked.

The little spirit looked up, eyes glowing softly.

"'Cause you taste good," he giggled, and Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

The spirit waved his good hand before smiling.

"I just jokin'!" he grinned, "You nice, Jeremy…you nicer than mine and Mike's daddy…"

Jeremy gave a sad smile, hugging the little spirit as Mike's words rang through his head.

_"I don't want to talk about that slime. Charlie's no better than that monster. Why anyone would do that to their children is beyond me,"_

"An…Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I sorry I bit you," the little spirit mumbled.

"Robby, you chewing on my arm didn't hurt that bad…"

"I meant…on your head,"

Jeremy blinked.

"You…"

"I remember," the red-haired spirit whispered, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, little guy," Jeremy told him, hugging him, "I forgive you,"

Kayle put a hand on little Robby's shoulder as he looked at his daddy holding his uncle.

"You're not jealous?" she asked, "You normally won't let  _anyone_  near him but you,"

"Jus' a widdle," little Robby admitted, "But Unca Wobby needs Daddy more than I do wight now,"

His mother came closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you, lil' Capt'n," she murmured.

"I missed you too, Mama," little Robby replied, hugging his mother…right as she burst into smoke with a screech of pain, followed by the others, "Wha's goin' on!?"

Kayle picked up little Robby and walked towards Jeremy, who stood in the doorway of the room where the little bots were kept.

"Time for you and Ashe to know the  _whole_  truth," Kayle said…right as Jeremy gave a sharp yell.

He fell to the ground with a wildly giggling fox kit and gold cub sitting on his chest.

"Not funny you two!" Jeremy scolded, but he smiled and hugged the two bots as they hugged him back.

"Is that…" Ashe asked, hushed as the little cub looked up at her.

"Yep," Kayle nodded, "And be warned in advanced…Mike has a split personality, so if she acts a little odd…it's the other one in control,"

Ashe blinked rapidly as the other little bots came out of the room, followed by Emily.

"Wha…" she started right as little Robby gave a shriek and pointed at Emily before rushing over to Jeremy and trying to yank him away.

"Clown thing that killed Mama!" he cried, yanking on Jeremy's arm, "Daddy…get away! It kill you too!"

"Lil' Capt'n," Jeremy started, "that's Emily…not the Marionette. Emily wouldn't hurt you, right Em?"

"Right," came Emily's voice from the smiling mask, "Robby, I'm so sorry for anything this thing did to you…it's just like Spring there…none of us are going to hurt you,"

Mike twitched and her golden gaze turned a lighter shade before she turned to little Robby.

 **"An' I won't let 'em,"**  Gold said firmly,  **"They have t' go through _me_  first,"**

"That's the other half of Mike's personality," Kayle whispered to Ashe, "Her name is Gold. She's more of a sassy, chaotic version of Mike…likes to knock Jeremy flat,"

"And they're like this from midnight to six," Jeremy added from his position on the floor…with the little fox kit still sitting on his chest, tail wagging.

"So…what exactly do you all  _do_  at night,"

"Sometimes we play games," Emily shrugged, "Jeremy stays in the offices and we creep through the building and try and get him. The others used to play it at the old location,"

"Yeah…and then it turned  _real_ ," Jeremy muttered before shaking his head, "But, those days are over,"

"Sounds like a fun game," Kayle smiled, "Any chance we could get in on it?"

"I dunno…" Jeremy said, "I don't think they re…"

"We remember, Jeremy!" Amanda chirped, literally, "We remember how to play the game!"

"But we're not gonna stuff anyone," Matt said.

"Just hug!" Sam grinned, "But I dunno where Springy and Emily are gonna fit in…"

 **"I…I think I'm just gonna watch,"**  Spring mumbled,  **"I don't want bad man takin' control of me again…and hurting anyone. Sorry, Robby…I couldn't stop him,"**

"It's otay, Spwingy," the little kit dismissed, "It wasn't your fault,"

"I'll stay with Spring," Emily said, "Just in case Scott decides to come out and play…or try to,"

"Alright then," Jeremy nodded, "lil' Capt'n, you wanna stay with your mama or come with Ashe, Kayle and me?"

"I stay with Mama," little Robby said, making the golden cub's eyes light up happily.

"Let's get in our places then,"

* * *

"So wha are we doin'?" little Robby asked as he and his mother wandered into the kitchen with Spring and Emily.

"Well, we gotta twy an' get Jeremy, Ashe an' Kayle," Mike explained, "Dey get two hours t' twy an' keep us outta da office. Capt'n gets t' run towards 'em when da cameras aren't on 'im for a while…the rest of us have to freeze when the cameras are on,"

"An' wha do you do, Mama?"

"I only get t' go in when da haunted poster changes," Mike finished, "But, I can see wha da others are doin',"

"When's it startin'?" little Robby asked.

"Right… _now_!" Mike grinned as the lights dimmed.

* * *

"So this is what Mike went through when she worked here," Kayle hummed, "I'll admit it's kinda creepy…but the little guys make up for it,"

"Oh, just you wait until they get back to normal," Jeremy stated, looking through the feeds, "Now  _that_  is scary,"

He flipped to the stage, just to see all three of the little bots gone.

"Well, that's just great," he muttered as a laugh sounded off, in the restroom area, "Found Matt,"

"Where?" Ashe asked, peering over Jeremy's shoulder as he flipped to the restrooms.

"There," he pointed out, "See his eyes?"

"God, I didn't even  _see_  that…" Kayle whispered as Jeremy straightened up and flashed the doorlight on the left…and seeing Sam's little form giving a thumbs up.

He slammed the door shut on the little bunny before slamming the other door shut and getting a shocked, high-pitched shriek as Amanda jerked her beak out of the way…and then grumbled as she stomped off.

"How'd you…" Kayle blinked.

"Practice," Jeremy deadpanned, opening the doors again and checking the cove…just to see the curtains wide open and the sign changed to ' _It's Me!'_

He slammed the door shut right as Robby skidded and ran smack into the door with a whine…right before kicking it three times and draining some of the power.

"Nice try, little fox!" Jeremy laughed, "Better luck next time!"

The little kit gave a huffing sound before jogging back to the Cove, his little claws making clicking sounds on the tile.

"Cutie," Ashe cooed as Robby hopped back on the stage.

Jeremy looked through the cameras and gave a wicked grin.

"Well, hi there Matt!" he called out into the hall before shutting the door, "Nice try,"

"Awwwww!" Matt whined, "Almost had you!"

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and handgrenades!" Jeremy called back.

"Where's Mike?" Kayle asked.

"She can't come out until the haunted poster changes," Jeremy replied, flipping through the cameras before slamming the door shut on Sam and then on Amanda.

He flipped through the cameras once again…and his blood froze as he hit 02B, childish giggling sounding off as he did.

"Hiya, Mike," he muttered, putting down the camera and seeing the golden cub standing in the room, eyes shining with triumph…

Until Jeremy put back up the camera.

"Not fair!" Mike whined before she disappeared.

"Hahaha!" Jeremy crowed, pumping his fist as he opened the doors.

"Jeremy! That's not nice!" Ashe reprimanded…

"BOO!"

_"SCREEEEEEE!"_

All three adults shrieked as a little red-haired boy and a little fox kit tackled whoever happened to be closest…which was Jeremy and Kayle.

"Gotcha!" little Robby giggled while his uncle laughed.

"How'd you get in here!?" Jeremy demanded, " _you_ , Fox, I know…but lil' Capt'n…"

"Mama an' I came in…I stayed outside da door though," little Robby beamed, "Unca Wobby an' I came in at da same time an' got you!"

"That you did," Jeremy sighed before turning his head out the door, "Alright guys! The Robbys got us!"

"Game over already?" Sam whined.

"If he woulda put the camera down, I woulda got him," Amanda huffed.

"Hey, hey, let's not make this a repeat of the first time we played," Jeremy warned as the rest of the crew came in, including Spring and Emily, "Besides…it's nearly dawn, time for some little bots to go to sleep,"

"Awwww!" the six toddlers whined.

"Say good morning to Auntie Ashe, Auntie Kayle and little Robby," Jeremy told them.

"Morning," the six echoed before Mike hugged her son, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I gonna miss you even more, lil' Capt'n," she murmured and little Robby hugged her back, burying his face in her soft fur.

"I miss you most, Mama," he replied before turning his head up to Jeremy, "Daddy…can I come back tonight?"

"I don't see why not," Jeremy shrugged, "If…that's ok with your aunts,"

"What monsters would we be to keep him from his mother?" Ashe asked, kneeling down and putting a hand on Mike's head, "It's…good to see you again, Mike…even if it is like this,"

"Don't worry, Ashe," Mike smiled, "Soon, we'll be big again an' you'll see me like I  _weally_  am!"

"I'm looking forwards to that, old friend," Ashe smiled, hugging the little cub right as the six o' clock bells rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, maybe next time we'll bring the little ghosts outside? Any ideas for that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this took so long. Had a bit of writers block and I'm currently with my boyfriend for the Fourth of July. He nearly got himself blown up last night test firing some of the mortar shells...but aside from being singed and smelling like sulfur, he's fine. Anyway, now the little ghosts get to go outside!

Chapter 8

Out on the Town

"I say we bring them outside,"

"What?" Jeremy asked, looking at Ashe as she held a dozing Amanda on her lap.

"You heard me," Ashe said, gently stroking the little chick's feathers and making the spirit give a trilling chirp as she nuzzled closer to the living woman, "It's warm for November…I think all they'd need is their hats and maybe a light jacket,"

Robby gave a whine and yanked on Jeremy's jacket, not happy that Jeremy was paying Ashe more attention than him. Jeremy ignored him, still looking at Ashe.

"These six…" he deadpanned, "Ashe…they're probably the most hyper, fastest, strongest toddlers you will  _ever_  meet…taking them outside…not a good idea,"

Robby had had enough with Jeremy ignoring him…so the little kit sank his teeth into Jeremy's arm, growling and making the adult yelp in surprise.

"Ow!" Jeremy cried before looking at the kit, "Robby, what is it?"

"He's jealous!" Kayle grinned from her position stretched out on the floor, Matt laying across her legs while Sam lay curled up on her chest as she gently stroked his ears, "Just like our little guy is! Remember, Jeremy? Robby didn't want you paying attention to  _anyone_  but him…guess his uncle's the same way,"

Jeremy closed an eye, unamused, before looking around. He saw Emily holding a fast asleep Spring, who twitched and whimpered in his sleep, while Mike and little Robby were curled up in a corner, the golden cub and the little red-head leaning on each other and it looked like little Robby might have been drooling as he slept.

To put it safely…all the bots were asleep (even Emily). Ashe made the mistake of giving the little human toddlers cookies. Put it this way: chasing little hyper bots with superpowers was  _not_  fun! Mike and Sam were popping in and out of everywhere; every time they tried to catch Spring, the golden bunny just made copies that burst into smoke if you caught the wrong one; Robby was nigh  _impossible_  to catch while his nephew was  _just_  as bad; Matt, well, they couldn't even  _find_  him until Kayle accidently knocked over a bucket of water…and sent the shrieking and panicking cub ramming right into Sam; Amanda wasn't bad…but if they got too close to her and she didn't want to get caught…they ended up looking like human pieces of toast.

They were all saved the humiliation of being bested by six toddlers and a six/seven year old by Emily…who basically told them to sit down and then took her strings and forced them to sit still.

"Still, I agree with Ashe, beanpole," Kayle nodded, "Take the kiddos outside, they'll like that. I won't be able to help you because I've got to go in…but Ashe, you're due for a day off, right?"

"I think I can help you and Emily, Jeremy," Ashe nodded, "It'll be fun,"

She put down Amanda, making the little chick give a sad sounding chirp, before walking over to where little Robby and Mike slept, Mike holding a protective arm around her son.

"Besides," she started, picking up little Robby and making both him and Mike wake up with indignant whines, "It's time for a little boy to get ready to go to school…"

A shadow wrapped around little Robby's midsection and yanked him back down to Mike's side.

"Lil' Capt'n no go," the golden cub growled, "Stay,"

"Mike, he has to go to school," Ashe said firmly, "You remember that…"

"Can' he jus' stay here? Pretend he sick?"

"Mikayla Elizabeth Schmidt…" Ashe growled, "You  _know_  that's wrong!"

The golden spirit gave a low rumble as her eyes flickered a lighter shade of gold.

 **" _Mine_ ,"** Gold growled, hugging little Robby closer,  **"My human,"**

"Good luck getting her separated," Emily called, standing up and holding a sleeping Spring, "Spring Suits tend to get really possessive and don't like it when someone messes with 'their' human,"

"What happens if that happens?" Jeremy asked.

"Ask Scott," Emily said seriously, "Oh wait…"

Jeremy winced right as Emily turned to Gold.

"Gold, he has to go to school," she chastised, "You'll see him tonight, ok?"

 **"But dat too _long_!"**  Gold whined,  **"I…"**

Suddenly, the golden cub released little Robby only to sink to her knees and cry out in pain as smoke poured from her. Six other swaths of smoke poured from the other bots, each reforming into a human form next to said bots.

Mike's golden eyes blinked open as she pushed herself, wobbling, up to her feet.

"Otay…" the golden spirit mumbled, "But he does come back t'night?"

"Promise," Ashe nodded.

* * *

"YAAAAAYYYYY!" six little spirits squealed as Jeremy, Emily and Ashe walked out into the park entrance.

"Stay together, you six!" Ashe called as the six sprinted off…all in different directions.

"Like herding cats," Jeremy grumbled, "At least they all agreed not to use their powers,"

"Let's see how far that goes," Emily grinned, walking off with Spring's hand in hers.

Jeremy sighed and looked at Ashe.

"I'm blaming you if I end up going crazy," he deadpanned, sitting on a bench and watching as the little ghosts all played around.

* * *

Robby flopped down on the grass next to his little sister, looking up at the fluffy white clouds in the November sky. He reached up and pushed his hat farther down on his head…Jeremy told them they had to keep the hats and coats on, and Robby didn't have a problem listening to Jeremy.

"BOO!" a deeper voice yelled and Robby shrieked, jumping up and racing towards Jeremy while Mike sat up and glared at the laughing delinquents that were skipping school.

"You can't do dat!" Mike snapped, getting to her feet and crossing her arms, her golden eyes hard and angry.

"And who are  _you_  to tell me what to do, shrimp?" the leader of the group sneered, flicking Mike's hat and nearly made if fall off if not for Mike grabbing it.

 ** _"Why I oughta…"_**  Gold hissed as she fought to get free, only for Mike to shut her down.

 _"Jeremy said no usin' powers!"_  Mike reminded her.

**_"But_ Mike _! He made fun o' Wobby!"_**

_"Jeremy said no…"_

* * *

"HUG ME!" Robby wailed, leaping into Jeremy's arms, crying and burying his head in Jeremy's chest.

"Robby, what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…Jeremy…" Ashe started, pointing.

Jeremy looked up just to see Mike standing up to a group of bullies.

"Oh boy," he murmured, getting up and holding the little boy in his arms as he made his way towards Mike.

* * *

"You can't tweat my big bwotha like dat!" Mike snapped, standing on her tiptoes and making herself look bigger.

"Sure I can," the leader grinned, "I'm big, you're little, I'm right, you're wrong,"

"Go 'way," Mike ordered, "Leave us 'lone,"

"Ohooo, look here guys!" he smirked, "This one's got some fire! Too bad her brother's a coward,"

Mike's eyes flared black for an instant as her fists clenched.

"Say dat again," Mike snarled.

"You heard me, he's a  _coward_!"

Mike gave a shriek of anger and she snapped, her hands thrust out and shadows knocked the bullies flat.

"Mike!" Jeremy yelled, grabbing her arm.

Mike's ebony gaze flickered and returned to a wide, horrified gold as she looked up to Jeremy.

"Jeremy…I so sorry!" Mike cried, "I didn't mean to! But dose meanies call Capt'n a coward…he not! Capt'n bravest dere is!"

"N-N-N-Nuh uh," Robby stammered, "D-D-Dey wight,"

"No dey aren't!" Mike snapped, "You save me…you brave…"

"I agree with Mike, Robby," Jeremy told him, "Now, c'mon, let's go somewhere else before those guys wake up…I have a feeling they're not gonna be happy when they do,"

* * *

Towards the end of the day, the group of toddlers and adults wandered near the school. Mike looked at the school longingly, like she wanted to go in. Robby put his remaining hand on her shoulder.

"Firs' Mate, we gotta keep goin'," he reminded her.

"But lil' Capt'n's in dere," Mike replied, "Pwease, Capt'n? Jus' for a few seconds…"

Robby cast a look at Jeremy, who was busy trying to detach Matt and Sam from hanging on his legs and making it hard to walk.

"Otay…let's go!"

The two spirits ran at super speed towards the building as the students all filtered out and into the courtyard. They stayed close together, trying not to get lost in the sea of  _really_  big students.

"Robby!" a female voice called out, making the two spirits jump and turn around.

"She looks like 'Mandy and he looks like Matt," Robby whispered to his sister as the two ten-year olds came closer.

"'Cause that's who she is!" Mike whispered back, "Amanda an' Matt Martin. Our Matt and 'Mandy's niece and nephew!"

"Didn't think you'd be out this soon," Amanda Martin smiled, "Where's James?"

"Um…inside," Robby stammered.

The brunet boy gave a nod and looked at Mike before his hands flashed in an intricate pattern. Mike's eyes lit up and she waved shyly.

"I'm Kayla," she told him, remembering the sign language lessons that she'd taken a long time ago in order to understand little Matty, "Kayla Gold,"

 ** _"Nice,"_**  Gold preened.

 _"It's true, 'member?"_  Mike thought back as Matt signed his name with a smile.

* * *

Little Robby and James were the last ones out of the building…as per usual.

"I still can't believe Matt started a food fight in the cafeteria," James grinned, "He's so quiet and stuff…"

"Dose bullies were pickin' on 'Mandy," little Robby replied, "Matty's weally protective of her,"

"I noticed," James deadpanned, looking out around the schoolyard…just to freeze.

"James?"

"Um…Robby...do you have a twin you never told me about or somethin'?"

"No…why?"

James pointed down the yard.

"'Cause whoever that is, looks a lot like you…"

Little Robby frowned, blinking as he looked in the direction Sam was pointing…just to see his mother and uncle talking to little Matt and Amanda.

"Daddy's not gonna be happy," little Robby mumbled as he started forwards.

As he moved, he saw his mother's head perk up just a little bit and tilt towards him…her golden eyes flashed and she turned to her brother, yanking on his arm. The red spirit's eyes flicked towards little Robby before widening slightly and the two quickly ran off right as little Robby and James came up.

"Robby!?" little Amanda sputtered, "But…you just…huh?"

"I been wit' James," little Robby said calmly, "Why…wha' happen, 'Mandy?"

"Nothing…" little Amanda blinked, "I just…thought I saw something…"

 _"Daddy's not gonna be happy 'bout dis,"_  little Robby thought,  _"He gonna give Mama and Unca Wobby a talkin' to…I'll talk t' them t'night,"_

* * *

Later that evening, Jeremy pulled Ashe and Kayle to the side while little Robby played with the ghosts.

"What?" Kayle demanded and Jeremy shushed her.

"I don't want them to hear," Jeremy said, " _Especially_  Emily,"

"Why, what's wrong?" Ashe asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he told her, "I just wanted to let you know…we've got a special event tomorrow,"

"And that is?" Kayle deadpanned.

"Emily's birthday," Jeremy sighed, "Look, I know it's weird having a birthday for a dead girl…but, I just got reunited with her…and these kids haven't had a birthday party or anything since the day they died. For Em…it's been almost thirty years, the original four: twenty and Mike hasn't had that experience yet but it's going to be a little depressing when she does. All I'm asking…is can you guys help me out?"

The two living women looked at each other before looking back at Jeremy.

"We'd love to,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter should be the last or second to last with Emily's birthday. Send in ideas of what shenanigans you want to see! Sorry for how 'all over the place' this was, it wasn't the easiest to write!


	9. The Happiest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is me saying I'm not dead. Just been really busy: work, boyfriend, health (I got sick yesterday, not fun, but I'm better!) family, Vacation Bible School starting up this coming Sunday, and helping my sister, Air-Jack Prime, with a Harry Potter fic that she's going to be writing. It's got four OCs that we created and they are going to be the new generation of Marauders: Faolan Nymphadora Lupin (daughter of Teddy Lupin) the new 'Moony', Jesse Potter (son of James Potter II, grandson of Harry Potter) the new 'Prongs', Sarah Weasley (daughter of Fred Weasley II, granddaughter of George Weasley) the new 'Wormtail' but she's no traitor, and Daire Finnigan (grandson of Seamus Finnigan) the new 'Padfoot'. Faolan and Daire are mine while Sarah and Jesse are Air-Jack's. I don't know when she'll have it on her profile on Fanfiction.net but if you want to take a look when it comes out, be my guest!
> 
> Anyway, here's the final chapter of Child's Play. Oh, there's a flashback section here...It'll have the date when it starts and then 'Present Day' when it ends.

Chapter 9

The Happiest Day

"You've been running yourself ragged," Jeremy accused, looking at his sister and forcibly sitting her on the swivel chair in the security room.

"I'm  _fine,_  Jeremy," Emily grumbled bitterly, her grey eyes glowing irritably, "I don't need to sleep, I'm a  _ghost_ , remember?"

"Uh huh…sure," Jeremy growled, pointing a finger at her, "You are staying in this room and shutting down. You hear me?"

"I don't need to!" Emily snapped, her grey eyes flashing black before realizing what she did, her eyes flashed back to silver-grey, "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped,"

"And you wouldn't have if you got some sleep," Jeremy told her gently, "I'll leave you in here and wake you up in a bit ok?"

He held out his hand and looked at the little blond boy sitting on Emily's lap.

"C'mon, Springy," Jeremy cooed as Spring toddled towards him.

 **"Sweet dreams Emmy!"**  Spring chirped, waving as Jeremy took his hand and walked out of the room.

Emily sighed, leaning back in the chair and spinning slowly in the swivel chair.

"Happy Birthday to me…happy birthday to me…" she sang sadly as she closed her eyes, silver tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she touched the dark scar that slashed violently across her pale neck.

Like Mike, Emily had bad things happen on her birthday…but unlike Mike, Emily didn't survive that wretched day…

* * *

_November 21, 1981_

"Jeremy, are we gonna go to Fredbear's today?" seven year old Emily Fitzgerald asked, tapping her little foot on the wood floor as she looked up with big grey eyes.

Her eight year old brother looked down at her sadly.

"Sorry, Em," he apologized, "We just can't do it today…Mom said that money's tight…"

"But it's my  _birthday_!" Emily sputtered, "And Spring said that he and Goldie were gonna put on a special show!"

"He  _does_  like you best for some reason," Jeremy mumbled, "But we can't, Em, Mom said,"

"But I  _want_  to!"

"Mom said no and that's it,"

Emily's grey gaze spat sparks as she turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Fine!" she cried, "I'm gonna go to the park then!"

Jeremy took a step towards her and Emily put on speed as she raced out.

"By myself!" she sobbed.

Jeremy bit his lip and froze as he felt gentle hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see his mother, Carla, smiling down at him.

"She suspect anything?" she asked.

Jeremy shook his blond curls as he grinned.

"Nope!" he beamed, "She thinks we're not going…"

"You remember the plan?" Carla asked her son.

Jeremy nodded.

"Boy is she going to be surprised when we get there!" he smiled, "She said she was going to the park…so you can pick her up there and bring her to the diner…where I'll be waiting with her friends!"

"Good," Carla nodded, kissing his blond head, "Now, we need to get ready…you got her present?"

"Just need to put it in the box," Jeremy told her, "This is going to be a birthday she'll  _never_  forget!"

* * *

Emily did go to the park like she said…but when it started to rain, she ran to the nearest building…which conveniently happened to be the very building she wanted to spend her birthday in. She walked up to the large window of the building, swiping at the tears that rolled down her cheeks along with the rain.

A sign was posted on the glass door: 'Reserved for a Party'. Emily bowed her head…some other child was getting their birthday wish come true, and it wasn't her.

She tried the door, just to find it locked from the inside. The girl looked up just to see Goldie walking around the diner. The golden bear was holding a large, beautifully iced cake and was handing out slices to the children around her. Emily didn't see Spring…which made her a little sad. The golden rabbit was her favorite…and he even admitted that she was  _his_  favorite.

Emily looked up…just to see Goldie's amber gaze looking right at her. The bear looked like she wanted to come towards the door and let the soaked child inside to warm up…but she couldn't move towards it. Her golden eyes turned sad as she had to turn away from Emily and continue her job.

The grey-eyed girl's tears started streaming harder and she froze as she looked inside to get a better idea of who the guests were…and she saw her brother. Her  _brother_! Emily started crying harder as her little heart broke. He  _lied_  to her…he wanted to go all by himself! It wasn't  _fair_!

Unknown to Emily, a violet colored car pulled up to the side of the building and a man walked out. Tall, handsome, blond hair and a deep tan. He looked almost every inch a movie star. Emily saw Goldie start to slow down, the golden gaze of the bear locked onto something behind the girl.

"You lost, kid?" a voice asked.

Emily whipped around to face the man, who gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you home…"

"My mom says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Emily stammered, backing up as the man advanced.

"Well, my name's Scott…see? Now I'm not a stranger anymore,"

Emily's back hit the glass of the door and her pale silver eyes widened as the man pulled out a knife. The girl whirled around and started banging her little fists on the door, shrieking as loud as she could. She could see Goldie trying as hard as she could to move towards her…but the bear's horrified form was glued to the floor…right as a cold hand wrapped around her neck.

"You shouldn't have tried to get help," the man purred…jerking his hand and Emily felt hot pain sear across her throat.

The girl's shrieking cries turned into strangled gurgling as hot, scarlet blood spurted from the ugly gash across her neck, mingling with the pearly tears that streamed down her pale cheeks. She felt her knees give out and everything went black as she fell onto the pavement…

And suddenly, she was floating, flying towards a bright light.

* * *

_Present Day_

Emily shot up with a gasp, her hands flying to her throat. She hadn't meant to sleep…but then again, that was  _exactly_  what Jeremy wanted her to do. She doubted he was expecting her nightmare but still…it was the thought that counted.

"Em?"

Emily turned her grey gaze towards the door, just to see Jeremy leaning on it.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"There's…something you need to see," he told her, offering his hand.

Emily took her brother's hand and followed him down the hallway. The first thing she noticed, was that it was  _really_  dark in the party room.

"Jeremy…what happened to the li…"

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of voices cheered as the lights flicked on, revealing Ashe, Kayle, little Robby and the six little ghosts all standing around a table with a cake on it.

"Wha…" Emily blinked, staring at the group as Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, little sis," he told her, handing her a present, "Figured since you're always the one to give gifts…why don't you  _get_  one instead?"

Emily's grey eyes filled with tears and she started crying, rubbing her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Em…what's wrong?" Jeremy asked, "Don't you…don't you like it?"

"You all…" Emily sniffed before looking up with a faint smile, "This…this is the  _happiest day_  of my  _life_ …and death…t-t-thank you…"

 **"Aren't you gonna open your gift, Emmy?"** Gold asked, looking up at the birthday ghost.

 **"Jeremy say he had it since before you went missing,"**  Spring nodded.

Emily frowned before gingerly opening the box…and gasping as she pulled out a small, golden stuffed rabbit.

"I…meant to give it to you the day you died," Jeremy explained, "Mom and I planned a party for you and everything…we just had to keep it secret that we were taking you to the diner…something we shouldn't have done,"

Emily hugged her brother, burying her head into his shoulder before smiling.

"He's  _beautiful,_ " she told him, "Thank you Jeremy,"

"Now dat da present is given…now's time for  _cake_!" Robby squealed, putting his chin on the table as his tail thrashed back and forth.

"CAKE!" all the little ghosts and little Robby cheered, looking up at the confectionary masterpiece that Ashe had baked earlier in the day.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ashe chastised, whapping each of the little ghosts as well as the living child on the head gently with a pencil, "Emily's got to blow out the candles and we have to sing happy birthday to her, remember?"

The little ghosts and little Robby all whined as Emily sat down with a laugh. Jeremy pulled out a match…

"I wanna light it!" came a slightly unfamiliar voice.

Jeremy scowled at the little blond boy who reached for the match.

"No, Scott, I trust you as far as little Robby could throw me," Jeremy growled, "Spring…"

Scott visibly twitched and Spring shrugged, sucking on the end of one of his ears as Sam and Matt clambered into Kayle's arms while Ashe picked up Amanda and Robby was currently wrapped around Jeremy's neck. Emily smiled as Jeremy lit the match and then the candles on the cake.

 _"Happy birthday to you!"_  the others sang as Emily smiled through joyous tears,  _"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Emily! Happy birthday to you!"_

Emily closed her eyes, thinking of a wish…and then it came to her.

"I wish…everything was back to normal," she whispered so softly she doubted anyone could hear her.

She blew out the candles…right as blue light flared around her hands and burst away from her, shining into every corner of the pizzeria.

Kayle suddenly yelped and hit the ground, Ashe gave a squeak as her hands sprang apart, Jeremy gave a slight gagging sound as he stumbled backwards…

And the light died to reveal six adult-sized ghosts, who were blinking confusedly as they looked around the room.

"W-What  _happened_?" Amanda stammered, looking up at Ashe…who had dropped her as she turned back into an adult.

"I…I dunno," Robby admitted, releasing Jeremy in slight shock, "Wait…that wasn't a dream?"

"That we were little kids?" Matt asked from his and Sam's position underneath Kayle.

"Yeah, don't think so, buddy!" Sam called.

Little Robby gave a squeal as something lifted him off the ground and whirled him into an embrace.

"I don't care if it was a dream or not," Mike murmured, kissing her son's head, "I'm happy that I'm here with my little boy right now,"

"MIKE!" Ashe and Kayle cried, both rushing to the golden spirit and hugging her.

"Ack! Good to see you two too!" Mike smiled, "I uh…guess I got some explaining to do, huh?"

"I think we all do," Matt nodded as he and Sam sat up.

"And we'll have to do that," Jeremy said…right as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

Hours later, the seven spirits got Ashe and Kayle all caught up on the things that happened while Jeremy wasn't around and they hadn't gotten the chance to tell him the full details.

"So,  _Robby_  was the cause of the Bite," Kayle finally said.

"Technically, I was forced," Robby corrected, pointing his hook at her, "Marionette liked to play puppet master and make us do things we didn't want to do,"

"But Emily's the Marionette," Ashe started, "Couldn't she do the same thing?"

"How do you think this whole ordeal started?" Emily asked, crossing her arms, "Like I said, I'm still getting used to my powers, finding out that I can do a  _whole_  lot of stuff is kinda scary,"

"I just glad I get t' see Mama," little Robby smiled, snuggling into his mother's fur.

"So you don't mind that I'm like this, lil' Capt'n?" Mike asked gently.

"Nope!" little Robby chirped, "You soft an' fluffy now! I mean…I still miss you…"

"And I miss you," Mike told him, holding him close, "Hey…lil' Capt'n…wanna know a secret?"

"Wha?" little Robby asked eagerly, tilting his head as his mother whispered in his ear.

His golden eyes widened as he turned to Mike again.

"Weally!?" he grinned.

Mike nodded and the little boy hopped off his mother's lap before skipping over to Matt, who was sitting on the stage.

"What's up, kiddo?" the blue-eyed spirit asked.

"Up!" little Robby chirped, holding out his arms.

Matt gave a deep laugh and lifted the boy up onto his lap, where little Robby smiled angelically…while his mother gave a perfectly demonic smirk.

The brown bear looked at the little boy, "Now, what was it…"

_SQUEAK!_

Matt froze as little Robby's hand was still pinching his nose. Jeremy grinned while Mike roared with laughter and the little boy giggled happily…

_SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!_

Matt gently, but firmly, grabbed the boy's wrist and threw him a slightly annoyed look.

"You're lucky you're cute," he growled playfully, "But, watch this…"

"Matt…don't you  _dare_!" Mike yelped, standing up quickly and backing off…

Right as a black shadow whipped towards her and whacked her own nose.

_SQUEAK!_

Mike looked mortified, little Robby shrieked with laughter, Matt gave a satisfied grin while everyone else started chuckling at the golden spirit's expense.

"Not funny," Mike growled, crossing her arms.

"Hey," Jeremy told her, "At least you didn't really do anything embarrassing as a toddler…right Robby? Nomnomnom,"

The fox's ears flicked back and if he could have…he would have been blushing terribly.

"Or Sam getting stuck in the vent?"

Sam looked anywhere but at Jeremy.

"Or Matt spazzing because of bathtime?"

Matt shuddered.

"Come to think of it…you and Mandy were the only ones who didn't get into anything embarrassing," Jeremy hummed, tapping his chin, "And Spring…Spring didn't cause problems,"

 **"No, but that…lunatic…did,"**  Spring rasped from his position next to Emily…and far from the others,  **"I…apologize for…anything he did,"**

"You're fine, Spring, we've told you over and over again," Emily said, "I'm just glad it's over,"

"Hey, Em…you said you were sick of being the youngest," Sam started, "Whaddya think now?"

"Honestly…I'm  _glad_  I'm the youngest!" Emily laughed, "That means I don't have to take care of you yahoos anymore!"

No one kept their laughter hidden at that. As for the rest of the night…Ashe and Kayle got to experience the  _real_  game. Needless to say, they lost after spending  _way_  too much power. Scott rarely made appearances after that, so the place was safe for little Robby and the other children who came. Ashe and Kayle came regularly after that, and they always brought little Robby with them so that he could be with his mother and uncle.

After that…well, dear reader, that is another story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all back to normal and I need to get back to my Tron story Voiceless It Cries. If you want to check it out, that's fine with me, if not, that's fine with me too. But, I have a series of AUs that I promised I do once it got it finished and I got distracted (again) from working on that story and wrote this one instead. Anyway, until next time!


End file.
